marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom
Venom |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} Venom is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but has a penalty against Mystic Champions. Bio After Peter Parker rejected a sinister alien symbiote, the extra-terrestrial threat sought revenge by bonding with Eddie Brock, ex-photographer for the Daily Bugle and Peter's longtime rival. Fueled by their shared hatred of Spider-Man, Brock and the symbiote now use their immense strength and deadly abilities to gain revenge as the fearful Venom. Stats Abilities *'Genetic Memory (Passive):' Once every 10 seconds, the symbiote known as Venom calls upon its collective hive mind and grants its host a permanent Buff from its Genetic Memory pool. Venom can only host 5 effects at a time. **'Resist Physical:' +Physical Resistance. **'Fury:' +Attack. **'Armor:' +Armor Rating. **'Cruelty:' +Critical Damage. **'Precision:' +Critical Rate. *'All Attacks': Critical Hits have an 80% chance to lacerate opponents, inflicting Bleed. *Heavy Attacks: 100% chance to inflict Armor Break. Signature Ability *'Aggressive Symbiosis' **Rapid evolutionary changes to the symbiote grant Venom a second Genetic Memory Buff, as well as an X% chance to gain a third buff to start the fight. Venom's Genetic Memory Buffs also have an increase in potency. Special Attacks *'Constituent Lash' **Morphing his arm into a whip of constituent-matter, Venom lashes his target thrice. ***Each strike from this attack has an 55% chance to steal a Buff and feed it to the symbiote, Nullifying the Buff, triggering a Genetic Memory Buff as well as healing Venom. *'Constituent Carnage' **Eight repeated strikes tear at opponents with tendril and claw. ***Venom is unleashed, converting all Genetic Memory Buffs to Fury Buffs lasting X seconds. *'Hide-And-Seek' **Venom's body writhes and mutates into a creature of nightmares as he plays a twisted game of hide-and-go-seek with his prey. ***An ambush attack grants Venom +5% damage during this attack for each Buff Venom has. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Venom fights best when the fight has gone on long enough for him to stack up multiple effects from Genetic Memory and as a result, favors players who can fight long enough to trigger multiple effects and gain significant stat buffs. *Venom's Bleed effects have a high chance to be inflicted and is relatively potent. *Venom can gain so many Buffs after a while that it can become difficult for Nullify-reliant Champions to Nullify all his Buffs, thus overpowering them easily. *For some reason, Venom is immune to Power Burn, making Vision completely pathetic against him. *Venom has extremely high starting stats. *Unlike Venompool and other Champions with excellent Bleed for their Special Attacks, Venom is not too reliant on his Bleed effects to deal a lot of damage as his Special Attacks are powerful on their own. Weaknesses *His overall attributes, other than his excellent Armor Rating, are comparatively weak. This does not count Attack and Health. Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury:' Enhanced Fury will increase the effectiveness of his Fury Buffs. Since these effects last the entire fight, gaining extra damage output and extra Bleed damage from increased Attack can be very punishing. *'Cruelty:' With his increased Critical Rate from Genetic Memory, especially when it is stacked several times, Venom can land fairly reliable Critical Hits. Increasing his Critical Damage can turn these moments into devastating attack opportunities. *'Physical Resistance' and Perfect Block: These Masteries, as well as the ones that lead up to them, help increase Venom's overall endurance in order to ensure he lasts longer in the fight and has more of a chance to build up his Genetic Memory Buffs. Gallery External links * * * Navigation Category:Cosmic Category:Fury Category:Armor Up Category:Armor Break Category:Bleed Category:True Strike